


The not so Little Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Goth!Mikasa, Punk!Porco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikasa thinks It's a little crush but Is It really?





	The not so Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for writing this i had to

The bustling of the hallways was always an annoyance to the goth. Loud students, slamming lockers, stomping, it drove her insane. She tried to comfort herself mentally.

_Just a few more months, you can do it,_ Mikasa _. Then you won’t have to deal with these idiots any longer..._

Of course, she liked to be around her friends, but they could smother her on occasion.

As she readjusted her books to fit neatly inside her tidy, decorated locker, she heard a laugh that she knew all too well. She turned to her right, eager to find the source of the noise.

And there he was, wearing his signature jacket, torn Levis along with a white pair of Adidas, and a matching short sleeved shirt that was tucked into his pants.

It looked so beautiful to her, the way his hair moved as graciously as a gazelle when he laughed, the way his teeth shone so perfectly in the light. It was like a Greek god had come down from Mount Olympus to bless the entire world.

Before she knew it, he was staring at her. His laughing stopped as he caught sight of the beautiful woman, it was almost a hypnotic gaze.

Before any further interaction, if you can call it that, the bell echoed throughout the hallways and signaled the start of the first period. The goth sighed, it looks like she still wasn’t over her little crush.

She caught a glimpse of the words inscribed on the back of his jacket as he turned for his class, and the name ‘Porco Galliard’ stuck in her mind as she walked to her class.

As she thought about it, ‘Mikasa Galliard’ didn’t sound all that bad. She walked into her history class with a soft smile on her face.


End file.
